There have been numerous necktie or tie racks and hangers either proposed or used for supporting a number of neckties within a clothes closet. Many of the racks are designed for mounting on a vertical surface such as the inner surface of a swinging closet door. However, when the closet is equipped with sliding or bifold doors, it is common to use some type of hanger which is suspended from the horizontal clothes rod within the closet. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,492,226 and 2,626,735 disclose two different forms of suspended necktie hangers which are adapted to be constructed from an inexpensive cardboard material. Other forms of suspended necktie hangers have been constructed entirely of wire.
In the construction of any type of necktie hanger which is suspended from the clothes support rod within a closet, it is highly desirable for the hanger to display each tie for easy selection and also to separate and position the ties so that each tie may be conveniently removed and returned without disturbing the other ties. It is also desirable to support a number of neckties within a laterally compact space so that a hanger filled with neckties does not occupy substantial longitudinal space along the clothes support rod. Furthermore, it is desirable for the tie hanger to be made for easy sliding movement along the clothes support rod and to position the ties generally in a plane extending perpendicular to the clothes support rod so that the ties are not folded and creased when the tie hanger and other garments are moved along the clothes support rod. It is apparent after using or studying the presently known tie hangers that none of them provides all of the above mentioned desirable features.